Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ $.$ ${3}$ $6$ $4$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{1}{{8}}$ $.$ ${3}$ $6$ $+$ $4$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $1$ $6$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({8}+ {4}) + ({0.36} + {0.80})\\\\ &=12+ {1.16}\\\\ &=13.16 \end{aligned}$ $13.16 = 8.36 + 4.8$